


She's Like the Wind - Michael

by TeamTwerkDatFluffySuperWhoLock



Series: Angels and Oldies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Songfic, What Was I Thinking?, i don't know how to tag, oldies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamTwerkDatFluffySuperWhoLock/pseuds/TeamTwerkDatFluffySuperWhoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He slips through Michael's fingers once more..."<br/>-~*~-<br/>"Because Dean knows Michael doesn't want him to leave." <br/>-~*~-<br/>"Gone like a gust through the trees."<br/>-~*~-<br/>"[He's] like the wind..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Like the Wind - Michael

**Author's Note:**

> SONG-FIC!! This one is "She's Like the Wind" by Patrick Swayze feat. Wendy Fraser. I always loved the thought of Michael pining after Dean...
> 
> AND NOT GETTING HIM. >8DDD

_I feel her breath on my face…_

Michael isn’t too surprised that Dean seeks him out when he can’t bear the hurting in his heart. They were destined together since God made the archangel. What does surprise him is how easily Dean settles into his arms and initiates their intimacy with gentle nips on Michael’s neck. How whiskey, grease, and mint can the drive the archangel insane with desire when he feels them on Dean’s breath. The taste of them mixed with Dean and his Grace as they kiss. The warm hum of comfort and love when they part is the only thing Michael can feel afterward.

_Her body close to me…_

His Winchester has always been cold, but that’s why Michael is so warm. The stark difference in their temperature is apparent to the both of them when they touch. Michael traces every soft curve and angular line of Dean’s body, exploring and wandering in a map that he already knows, yet has never set foot in. He knows each and every inch of Dean but he still discovers so much about his vessel’s body. All the while Michael warms up the human with every caress of his hands, each fingertip revealing locked away secrets in Dean’s flesh. Like the hidden heat inside Dean only someone as close to him as Michael knows of.

_Can’t look in her eyes…_

However, there’s someone who’s always reflected in those hazel-green eyes when the archangel looks deep enough. It’s like looking into a cursed mirror when Michael sees through his lover’s eyes. They only see a young blue-eyed and black-haired seraph that the archangel was meant to replace. He can hear the name about to spill out from Dean’s choked moans; can feel Dean’s hands touch in places meant for Castiel to feel. Sometimes when they’re positioned in a way that Michael can’t see Dean’s eyes, he can dream it’s his name about to be screamed and him those vice grips and gentle caresses were meant for. But only if he can’t see that it’s Castiel that Dean wants and that he’s just the substitute.

_She’s out of my league._

Michael knows that, in a way, he’s not good enough for Dean.

_Just a fool to believe I have everything she needs…_

Dean doesn’t need the hard rock that Michael is to support him. Dean needs the gentleness and comfortable person to call home when he’s done going through the storm of his mind. He needs someone who can catch and calm him, someone to stop him from breezing too far into the depths of his mind and hurting himself. Dean doesn’t want someone to protect him – he’s vessel of the archangel Michael, hunter, older brother, and Winchester – because his pride won’t let him admit to needing it. But that doesn’t mean Dean doesn’t need it. Michael has to figure out how Castiel captured Dean because it seems impossible. Dean’s too wild, too free, too strong to contain. And when Dean has had his fill of the archangel, he slips through Michael’s fingers once more, gone like a gust through the trees.

_She’s like the wind._

 

_*_

 

**The silence is so thick that the jingle of the keys to the Impala are like multiple thunder strikes in the room. Because Dean knows Michael doesn’t want him to leave. He doesn’t want him to go back to Castiel. Dean’s about to roll out of the bed and he prays dearly that Michael doesn’t pull him back this time and try to make him stay.**

**His prayers aren’t answered.**

_I feel your breath on my face…_

**“I love you.” Dean can the warmth of whiskey and angelic Grace as Michael whispers this.**

_Your body close to me…_

**Though transparent, he can feel Michael’s wings align with his arms around Dean’s waist and encompass him in warmth he’s not familiar with.**

_Can’t look in your eyes…_

**Dean knows that he can’t even turn around to push the archangel away. Because if he does, he’ll see the hints of desperation confined beneath the emeralds. Dean is sure that his resolve will crumble from that.**

_You’re out of my league._

**But the fact that Michael is an archangel, and the one that tried to wear him to fight Lucifer and his own baby brother, makes Dean remember that this isn’t something he wants in his lover.**

_Just a fool believe (just a fool to believe),_

**But the way Michael is holding him; Dean is fighting the damning temptation to stay. Until he remembers the stern gentleness and comforting innocence that he’ll go back to when he gets out of these arms.**

**“I know.” With mild strength, Dean shifts out of Michael’s arms and tightly grasps the rest of the keys in the key ring. He collects his clothes, only slipping into his jeans. In a single breath, he disappears.**

_She’s like the wind._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is actually a collection and is also posted on Fanfiction; https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10278801/1/Oldies-and-Angels-Collection-She-s-Like-the-Wind-Michael


End file.
